É TARDE DEMAIS
by BennyBentacles
Summary: Às vezes você descobre o que estava bem na sua frente tarde demais...


Heyy povo, essa é minha primeira fanfic, apesar de eu ser uma fã assumida de Keenler não é disso que se trata essa história.

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

Cheguei no Post-Office um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, Reddington queria falar comigo para me informar que ele tinha negócios fora do país e que provavelmente levaria algumas semanas para voltar, quando perguntei o que faríamos enquanto isso ele simplesmente disse que eram "Férias adiantadas", ele até tentou me convencer a ir pra uma ilha de nome estranho que eu não fazia questão de lembrar.

 _"Vai ser bom pra você e Agnes Lizzie, vocês duas estão muito pálidas, um pouco de sol faria bem"._

Eu sabia que esse era a maneira dele de dizer que eu devia ter um tempo com Agnes longe de Tom, eu e ele não estávamos nos entendendo muito bem nos últimos tempos e Red sabia. A nossa relação não estava indo como eu gostaria, faltava algo nele e eu não sabia o que era.

Recusei a oferta e fui embora, mas confesso que me senti tentada.

Ressler, Samar e Aram estavam em volta da mesa central em uma conversa, me aproximei deles.

"...É um ótimo lugar para um encontro", Aram disse sorrindo animado.

"Bom dia", Falei.

Todos me responderam em uníssono. Notei que Ressler estava tenso e atirava olhares acusadores em Samar que tinha uma expressão de culpa, Aram continuava digitando furiosamente em seu computador.

"Tem um lugar no centro que é ótimo, muito íntimo se você não quer atenção indesejada..."

"Aram?", Samar o interrompeu e ele a olhou, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele olhou pra Ressler que tinha uma expressão estranha.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

"É uhh eu vou hmm checar os protocolos de segurança mais uma vez...É... Nunca se sabe...hmmm", Ele voltou a digitar no computador não olhando pra mais ninguém ao redor.

Eu olhei de Samar a Ressler tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, Samar deu um último olhar na direção dele que agora fingia ler um arquivo, ele ainda tinha aquela expressão estranha, parecia quase...Vergonha?

Estava prestes a perguntar quando Cooper apareceu do nada, me perguntando sobre Reddington, expliquei a todos sobre a conversa de mais cedo.

"Férias?", Cooper perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim", Falei, Ressler bufou e fez uma careta.

"Ele disse quando voltava", Cooper perguntou com uma expressão de resignação.

"Não, apenas que talvez levasse algumas semanas", Dei de ombros.

"Certo", Cooper suspirou, "Depois que finalizarem os relatórios do último caso vocês estão dispensados".

Ressler praticamente correu para o nosso escritório compartilhado, fui logo atrás. Ele já havia se sentado em sua mesa e estava folheando arquivos e fazendo pequenas anotações. Parei ao lado dele e o encarei.

"O que foi aquilo?"

Ele levantou a cabeça me olhou com uma expressão neutra.

"Aquilo o que?"

"Aquele clima estranho entre você, Samar e Aram"

"Não sei do que está falando"

Ele voltou a ler os arquivos, o que me deixou levemente irritada.

"Sabe sim", Falei.

"Não era nada Keen", Ele disse sem olhar pra mim.

Odiava quando ele falava meu nome nesse tom, me lembrava dos meus primeiros dias aqui quando nos odiávamos, fazia muito tempo que ele não me chamava de Liz, senti uma sensação de perda.

Resisti a vontade de pressionar mais e fui pra minha mesa.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta do escritório por algumas horas, silêncio esse que só foi quebrado por ele na hora do almoço.

"Estou saindo pra comer alguma coisa, quer que eu traga algo?"

"Não, obrigada", sorri pra ele e voltei a olhar os arquivos.

Quando ele saiu senti novamente a sensação de perda, antigamente ele me chamava pra ir junto ao invés de se oferecer pra trazer algo, e seu eu recusasse ele ia buscar algo e comíamos juntos no escritório. Sinto falta desses momentos, momentos em que eu esquecia meus problemas e ria com ele sobre o jeito bobo de Aram olhar pra Samar e quantas vezes ele era capaz de gaguejar palavras simples na frente dela, era nossa piada interna. Sentia falta do sorriso dele, não aquele sorriso condescendente que ele dava pra suspeitos, ou o sorriso educado que ele dava quando cumprimentava os colegas, era o sorriso aberto e sem inibições que ele se permitia mostrar quando estávamos sozinhos, sorriso esse que eu gostava de pensar que só eu conseguia arrancar dele.

Ele estava muito próximo de Samar ultimamente, me incomodava todas as vezes que eu chegava em nosso escritório e ela estava sentada a beira da mesa dele rindo de alguma coisa desconhecida, ela sempre saia quando eu chegava e ele fingia estar absorto em algo. Eu me sentia traída, como se ele tivesse me substituído. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e enterrei meu rosto nas mãos, 'você não tem o direito de se sentir traída Liz', falei pra mim mesma.

Logo depois que recuperamos Agnes tive uma conversa com ele sobre os motivos que me levaram a fingir minha morte, ele ouviu tudo o que eu tinha a dizer pacientemente como antigamente, isso me deu esperanças que podíamos voltar ao que éramos antes, até ele falar:

 _"Keen eu entendo o que você fez, você não tem nada o que me explicar"_

Se o uso do meu segundo nome não tivesse me dito nada a expressão dele falou mais que o suficiente, ele me deu um sorriso triste, um sorriso de resignação forçada, eu o havia feito sofrer com minha falsa morte, eu vi nos olhos dele, eu soube naquele momento que algo tinha sido quebrado entre nós, eu vi que tinha perdido meu melhor amigo.

"Você está bem?"

Levei um pequeno susto, não tinha percebido que ele já havia chegado e estava parado ao meu lado com uma expressão preocupada no rosto que e deu uma súbita vontade de chorar.

Me recompus rapidamente e abri um sorriso falso.

"Sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça"

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, nada que uma aspirina não resolva"

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e depois foi para sua mesa sem olhar pra mim novamente, a vontade de chorar voltou com mais força dessa vez, me levantei rapidamente fui direto pro banheiro e me tranquei lá. Quando me senti mais controlada saí mas não fui para o escritório e sim pegar uma xícara de café para tentar pôr em ordem meus nervos, eu estava emocionalmente descontrolada, 'Era toda essa situação com Tom', eu disse mentalmente sem me convencer muito.

"Sobrou café pra mim?"

Aram apareceu com duas xícaras vazias, uma delas era de Samar é claro.

"Sim, eu não bebi tudo apesar de precisar", eu ri e ele também.

"Dia difícil?"

"Muito", Suspirei, "Escrever relatórios não é exatamente a minha parte favorita do dia"

"Olhe pelo lado bom, vamos ter férias"

Ele sorriu, uma genuína expressão de felicidade, eu sorri com ele tentando esconder que um tempo livre brigando com Tom na frente de Agnes não era exatamente as férias dos sonhos pra mim.

"Está tudo bem?", Ele olhou pra mim preocupado, acho que não fiz um trabalho tão bom em tentar esconder.

"Sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça", Menti.

"Já tomou alguma coisa?"

"Sim, uma aspirina com café", levantei a xícara e ele riu.

A conversa estranha dele, Samar e Ressler me veio na cabeça de repente.

"Aram?"

"Sim?", Ele estava despejando café em uma das xícaras.

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falado quando eu cheguei?"

Ele se atrapalhou com a xícara e derramou parte do café na bancada.

"Na..nada"

"Aram!", olhei pra ele de um jeito que não admitiria desculpas.

Ele olhou de um lado pro outro.

"Liz é um assunto pessoal do Agente Ressler, eu não posso te dizer"

Assunto pessoal do Ressler? Ahh você vai me contar sim!

"Aram eu não vou dizer pra ninguém", fiz cara de inocente, "Quem sabe eu até ajudo, seja o que for"

"Duvido muito...", Aram falou baixinho.

"O quê?", Eu não tinha ouvido bem.

"Nada", Ele suspirou e olhou de um lado pro outro novamente, "Não fale pra Samar que eu te contei, muito menos pro Agente Ressler"

"Prometo que não conto"

"Ok, você sabe que Ressler tem essa nova namorada e ele..."

"Ressler tem o que?", falei um pouco alto demais assustando Aram e chamando a atenção dos agentes ao redor.

"Você não sabia?"

Balancei a cabeça negando, não confiava na minha voz para dar uma resposta verbal, um turbilhão de emoções estava tomando conta de mim nesse momento.

"Bom eu também não sabia até Samar me falar...", ele chegou mais perto, "Você está bem? Você ficou pálida"

"Eu estou bem", esfreguei meu rosto com a mão livre, "Continue contando"

"Bom...", Ele me olhou desconfiado, "Ele contou a Samar que pretendia leva-la pra jantar só que não sabia aonde, acho que ele queria um lugar especial..."

Parei de prestar atenção nele, eu estava sentindo uma queimação estranha no estômago, um sentimento que eu não estava conseguindo identificar.

"...Ela é médica, é bem compreensível já que o Agente Ressler faz visitas constantes ao hospital", ele riu da própria piada, "Liz? ...Liz? Você me ouviu?"

"Uhh desculpe, eu estava pensando em locais bons pra encontros aqui em DC", Menti.

Me chutei internamente, 'se recomponha Keen', Ressler arrumou uma namorada, eu devia estar feliz por ele...Eu estou feliz por ele?

"Hmmm", ele não parecia convencido, "Eu vou levar o café pra Samar, ela não gosta dele frio...Aliás ninguém gosta...", ele limpou a garganta, "Eu não te contei nada"

"Contou o quê?", sorri pra ele.

Ele sorriu de volta e saiu.

Fiquei bebericando lentamente o restante do meu café agora frio, eu não queria voltar pro escritório agora, por alguma razão eu não queria encarar Ressler. Quando o café finalmente acabou considerei beber mais um pouco mas me contive, eu tinha um relatório pra terminar e não podia adiar isso se quisesse chegar em casa cedo para pôr Agnes na cama.

Ressler estava no mesmo lugar que eu deixei, a única mudança é que ele havia tirado o paletó e enrolado a manga da camisa até os cotovelos, se eu fosse sincera comigo mesma admitiria que olhava pra ele um pouco mais do que o adequadamente permitido entre colegas de trabalho quando ele estava assim, mas era porque era diferente da imagem completamente certinha e asseada dele, sim, não tinha nada a ver com o fato que ele parecia extremamente sexy assim...Não mesmo. Agora outra mulher teria o privilégio de vê-lo não só assim mas também vê-lo...

Ri baixinho, da onde estavam vindo esses pensamentos impertinentes sobre o meu ex-melhor amigo?

Olhei pra cima e ele estava me encarando, seus olhos azuis fixos em mim como lasers, senti meus batimentos aumentarem consideravelmente, aparentemente eu não tinha rido tão baixo assim, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas numa pergunta silenciosa, balancei a cabeça negativamente, ele franziu o cenho e voltou a se concentrar no relatório. Soltei um suspiro tentando voltar ao trabalho.

Nas próximas horas concentrei meu pensamento no trabalho em mãos, consegui terminar antes dele, o que meu deu tempo de olha-lo atentamente, ele parecia extremamente concentrado, o vínculo entre suas sobrancelhas deixava isso claro, deve estar tentando terminar o mais rápido possível pra ver a tal namorada, esse pensamento me deu um mal estar, pensando bem ele vinha fazendo muito isso esses tempos, saindo mais cedo que o habitual, ele sempre era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, agora ele sempre saí um pouco antes de todo mundo, como eu não tinha percebido esses sinais antes?

Fechei os olhos, eu devia ficar feliz por ele, por que eu não consigo?

Quando ele terminou e começou a arrumar suas coisas pra ir embora meu mal estar aumentou, eu não queria que ele fosse, não importa o quão irracional isso parecesse, eu queria que ele ficasse aqui comigo, meus olhos se encheram d'água.

"Keen eu estou saindo...", ele olhou pra mim e franziu o cenho, "Você está chorando?"

"Não, caiu algo no meu olho", pisquei rapidamente tentando me livrar das lágrimas.

Que desculpa mais esfarrapada Liz!

Ele veio andando até parar ao meu lado e se encostar em um dos armários.

"Desembucha Keen"

Me chame de Liz! Meu subconsciente gritou com ele.

Eu olhei pra ele ponderando o que dizer, um flash de uma situação semelhante tomou conta da minha mente, não muito tempo atrás Ressler estava nessa mesma posição me ouvindo falar sobre meu problemas com Tom, ele deixou de ir jantar com Audrey por conta disso, lembro de ter me sentido mal quando ela morreu. Uma ideia idiota me passou pela cabeça. 'De jeito nenhum Liz, você não vai usar isso novamente'.

"É Tom"

Estava fora da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar muito.

Você não presta Liz, pensei amargamente.

"O que ele fez dessa vez?", a expressão dele era de puro desgosto.

"Nada é que...", soltei um suspiro tremulo, "Não estamos nos dando tão bem quanto eu pensava, acho que vamos nos separar"

Não era exatamente uma mentira mas ainda sim me senti culpada, mas não podia voltar atrás então...

"Agora temos Agnes e não sei o que fazer..."

Apesar de todos os meus esforços algumas lágrimas escaparam, limpei-as rapidamente, um lenço surgiu do nada na minha frente, era imaculadamente branco e tinha o cheiro dele, enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

"Obrigada", eu não conseguia olha-lo, eu me sentia suja por usar a única coisa que ainda estava intacta entre nós, sua preocupação por mim e Agnes.

"Liz..."

Olhei pra ele surpresa com o uso do meu primeiro nome, meu coração deu um salto e começou a bater muito rápido, fazia tanto tempo...A expressão dele era difícil de decifrar, era uma mistura de tristeza com outra coisa.

Ele se aproximou de e sentou à beira da minha mesa, quase de frente pra mim, se inclinou um pouco e limpou uma lágrima que eu nem tinha percebido que tinha caído, ele estava muito próximo, seria tão fácil simplesmente me aproximar e...

"Eu poderia te dar vários conselhos de como lidar com isso, oferecer minha ajuda, meu apoio, meu...", ele parou e desviou o olhar lambendo os lábios, "Mas não adiantaria não é?"

Abri a boca para responder e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele se levantou e se afastou de mim.

"Você e Tom vão ficar bem Keen", ele olhou pra mim com a expressão agora neutra, sem transparecer nada, "Vocês sempre ficam"

Com isso ele saiu e não voltou mais. As lágrimas caiam incontrolavelmente agora, não fiz nada para impedir. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim até ouvir uma batida na porta, limpei o rosto rapidamente.

"Ressler?", Samar colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

"Ele já saiu", não consegui manter a amargura longe da minha voz.

"Ah certo...", ela me encarou, "Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima", Respondi, minha voz pingando sarcasmo.

Ela não tem culpa, esfreguei meu rosto me arrependendo de ser tão brusca.

"Eu sei como é o sentimento"

Ela tinha entrado e me encarava da porta.

"O que?", olhei pra ela confusa.

"Ver quem você ama seguir em frente com outra pessoa."

"Não sei do que está falando", me fiz de desentendida, ela abriu um sorriso condescendente.

"Você sabe muito bem, assim como Ressler também soube um dia"

Ela saiu sem me dar a chance de falar alguma coisa.

Não.

Ressler não era apaixonado por mim...Ele era?

Meu Deus, isso explica muita coisa, a reação dele ao me casamento, o jeito impessoal de ele falar comigo depois disso...

Como eu pude ser tão cega?

Comecei a chorar novamente.

Depois de um esforço magistral pra me acalmar finalmente reuni coragem pra ir pra casa.

Após mais uma rodada de discussões sem sentido com Tom fui colocar Agnes para dormir. Depois de coloca-la adormecida no berço me sentei na poltrona ao seu lado e pensei em Ressler, pensei nele sorrindo pra outra mulher em algum lugar e senti raiva, não dele, mas sim de mim, da minha própria estupidez, estupidez essa que não me deixou ver o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz o tempo todo.

Eu estava apaixonada por Donald Ressler.

Não faltava algo no Tom, o problema era que ele não era a pessoa que eu queria que ele fosse, ele não era Ressler.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, era tarde demais.


End file.
